Bomb
Bombs '''are explosive items that were first added in Mario's Bombs Away. History ''Mario's Bombs Away'' Mario has to deliver bombs to his comrades at a military outpost, being careful not to blow up his own base. [[Super Mario (series)|Super Mario]]'' ''series''' Super Mario Bros. 2 In this game, Bombs appear again. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad can pluck bombs from the ground and throw them. In Super Mario Bros. 2, the four heroes have to use the bombs to clear obstacles in places like caved in areas. Once the bomb is plucked, the character will hold the bomb until the player presses the red button. New Super Mario Bros. U After 28 years of absence, Bombs reappear in this game. Lemmy Koopa has the ability to throw them, and he could throw giant ones. Unlike its predecessor, the bombs that Lemmy throws are purple instead of black. Super Mario 3D World Bombs appear again in this game. Like Super Mario Bros 2, they are black. When a Bob-omb is stomped, they turn to bombs, like ''Super Mario World''. Wario series' '''''Wario's Woods In this game, the use of bombs are Toad's main form of attack when fighting the various monsters that were sent by Wario. Toad receives these multicolored bombs from his sprite helper. In order to defeat Wario's minions (as well as the bosses in the game), Toad has to stack the bombs according to their colors; if the color matches a monster's color, it gets destroyed. In the SNES version of the game, Toad can be seen throwing a bomb at Wario's castle in the ending of the game, causing his castle to get destroyed and allowing peace to return to Wario's Woods, as well as the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Wario World Bombs are known as Smiley Bombs in this game. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Bombs also make an appearance in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. The defending team can sometimes receive one out of the ? Panels on the court. When thrown, they explode, knocking everyone within the blast radius down and spilling some of their collected Coins. Luigi's Mansion In Luigi's Mansion, bombs appear as large, normal-looking bombs with a skull emblem on them. Purple Bombers will drop a bomb once they are discovered, and bombs are also one of the things Boos will place in rooms (the other being a Boo Ball), which the Boo Radar will pick up as a Boo reading. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, bombs first appear in the Old Clockworks. Ghosts will try to throw them towards Luigi, and in some rooms, if Luigi checks furniture, a bomb will pop out. In the ScareScraper, Bomb Brothers shield themselves with large bombs that must be removed so that they can be flashed with the Strobulb. Bomb Brothers also repeatedly drop smaller bombs while being vacuumed with the Poltergust 5000. WarioWare'' series''' Wario Bombs appear in all WarioWare games. They determine the time remaining in the current microgame. These bombs are often marked with Wario's nose, mouth, and signature. '''''Wario Land: Shake It! Bombs appear in Wario Land: Shake It! in Boogie Mansion, and are thrown by Peek-a-booms. There is also a bomb block that can be a platform before it explodes. Both can be triggered when touched or when Wario does an Earthshake Punch. Super Smash Bros. series Certain characters that appear in the Super Smash Bros. series, including Link, Young Link, and Toon Link, can throw bombs to attack. Bombs are also referenced in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When Peach tries to pull a vegetable from the ground, she may occasionally grab a Bob-omb. The way she plucks a Bob-omb makes reference to the way that she and the other heroes pulled bombs from the ground in Super Mario Bros. 2. Category:Items Category:Items in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Items in Mario's Bombs Away Category:Items in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Wario's Woods